Upside Down Inside Out
by Bubblegum Thai
Summary: 2x3 1x4 5xSAfter finally realising the feelings that each on have for one another, it's up to Relena and Hilde to destroy the love that the Gboys have...are they stronger than that?
1. Truth hurts

Disclaimer: I'm don't own Gundam Wing! Soooo . . . please don't sue me! All I really own is a cat . . . and some Gundam Wing and other anime stuff . . . however, if you try and remove it from my possession I will be forced to attack you withy a frying pan!  
  
Authors note: Ok . . . so . . . I recently got my sister hooked onto Gundam Wing Yaoi! Her favourite is 1x4 . . . so I figured . . . what the hell? I was gonna write a 2x3 fic with a sub plot of 1x4, 5xS so I figured why not make the main plot 2x3 1x4 with the sub plot just being 5xS in dedication to B-chan (dobbythehouseelf) So, here it is! Please enjoy!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down. Inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai  
  
Chapter One; Truth hurts.  
  
Relena Peacecraft held her wine glass up high in the air,  
  
". . . and so I close, my fine friends, by proposing a toast, we've had 5 solid years of peace . . . let us make it an eternity!" She declared, her delicate fingers wound around the glass stem before she brought the bowl of the find crystal to her lips, sipping the delectable liquid gingerly.  
  
Heero Yuy, her personal body guard stood motionless as the hall full of people dressed in formal wear and expensive jewellery. He inwardly sneered, his façade refusing to twist with the disgust that he felt inside. Not a single one of them was a pilot, or a soldier. They were all . . . pencil pushers as it were. The people who stood back and let the 'lower man' do the dirty work. He sighed, rolling his eyes as Relena turned to him,  
  
"This is a lovely party, Heero, don't you think?"  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena." Heero replied in dead pan,  
  
"Would you like to dance, Heero?"  
  
"No ma'am." Heero answered coldly, "I have been assigned as your body guard, not your date."  
  
"Hmph." Relena's sound of slight amusement chilled Heero to the bone, "Well, one little dance surely can't hurt . . . You'll rip it up!"  
  
"Miss Relena. I don't think that it would very appropriate . . ."  
  
"Oh come on Heero . . . you know you wanna . . ." She whispered, tugging his arm,  
  
"Relena . . . I think that you've had too much to drink tonight."  
  
"NO!" She shouted before giggling as she staggered against the young man, "Oh Heero . . . I do love you . . . but . . . shhhhhh . . . I'll let you in on a little secret . . ." She pulled him close by tugging on his ear, "The only reason I even hired you was so I could fuck you!" She began giggling again, pushing him away and staggering off.  
  
Carefully, Heero removed the ear peace that security required him to wear along with all his Peacecraft Staff identification. He left them on a table near the punch bowl and slowly, walked out, refusing to look behind him.  
  
- - -  
  
"I hear that Relena's having a party tonight to celebrate 5 years of total pacifism." Quatre murmured idly to Trowa who sat beside him on the sofa,  
  
"Yes . . . Heero mentioned something like that . . . I vaguely recall . . ."  
  
"Well I think that she's got a bloody cheek!" Duo growled, "Not inviting us! After all we did for everyone!"  
  
"Calm down Duo . . ." Quatre sighed, "There's no sense in getting all worked up over her!"  
  
"Stupid woman!" Wufei ground out,  
  
"Wufei . . . there's something that I've been meaning to ask you . . ." Duo began, rolling over onto his stomach, his position on the floor changing to propping his face up in his hands, elbows on the carpet, feet swaying back and forth in the air,  
  
"What?" Wufei frowned, looking down at the braided man,  
  
"If you hate women so much . . . then how comes you're dating Sally?"  
  
Duo asked it so innocently that Wufei was dumb founded. Both Trowa and Quatre had to stifle chuckles as the Chinese former pilot struggled to answer,  
  
"Uh . . . what are you talking about?"  
  
"Uhm . . . well . . . you know that thing, where you to the movies and restaurants with Sally . . . at night . . . that's called dating . . ." Duo beamed, a huge grin plastered on his cherub-like face,  
  
"Uh . . . I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Give up the act!" Duo scoffed, shaking his head and turning his face away. He rolled back onto his back and smirked at Trowa, rolling his eyes, "Hey . . . where's Heero?"  
  
"He's Relena's body guard now. She hired him; I think he was happy because I know he didn't really enjoy the preventers that much." Quatre sighed sadly, "I mean . . . he was ecstatic when she offered him the position, he told me that he was so miserable working with us . . . I think he saw that I looked hurt and he hurried to correct what he'd said . . . but . . . still . . . well, I'm glad he's happy."  
  
Trowa frowned at the depressed look that had been cast upon Quatre's face. Duo sighed and stood, hoisting Quatre to his feet by his arm, leading him off into the hallway. He moved him against the wall and held him there, staring at the pale face of the confused blonde,  
  
"Quatre . . . you have to tell Heero . . . I can tell . . . this is driving you crazy on the inside!" Duo scolded, violet eyes a blaze,  
  
"You're one to talk!" The small blonde snapped, "Or have you conveniently forgotten the little 'crush' that you have on Trowa!"  
  
"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Duo hissed, "But trust me on this one Quat . . . Heero will NEVER make the first move . . . you've just gotta swallow your pride and accept that it's gotta be you that does it!"  
  
Quatre sighed heavily, staring at his sock-clad feet,  
  
"Fine . . ." Quatre sighed, moving out of Duo's grasp and back into the living room, "Does anyone fancy ordering pizza?" Quatre asked, clapping his hands together once, rubbing them together slightly,  
  
"Hmmmm sounds good." Trowa replied, channel surfing, holding out the remote control towards the TV,  
  
"Yeah!" Duo bounded in shortly after, braid flapping in the breeze that had magically appeared from nowhere,  
  
"Uhm . . . no thank you . . ." Wufei said meekly, standing, I have to go and uhm . . . train . . ." He said carefully,  
  
"Yeah . . . ok Wuffles . . . say hi to Sally for me!" Duo called after the Chinese man as he left hurriedly. He rolled his eyes, "He's such a loser, eh guys?" After getting no response, Duo turned to Quatre and Trowa. Trowa was ignoring him, still fiddling with the TV remote and Quatre was flipping through the yellow pages. Duo huffed, placing his hands firmly on his hips, "Ugh! Fine! I'll just have to make my own entertainment!" Duo muttered as he stormed out.  
  
A few minutes later, as Wufei scuttled down the gravel driveway, cautiously looking over his shoulder to ensure that he wasn't being watched, Duo leant out of an upstairs window, placing a megaphone to his lips, he began to yell,  
  
"CHANG CHANG! CHANG-ITY CHANG SHOO-BOP!" He cackled wickedly before moving the cone back to his mouth, hollering again, "HAVE FUN WUFFY! LEMME KNOW HOW YOUR DATE GOES! KISS KISS! AND REMEMBER . . . PRACTISE SAFE SEX!"  
  
"MAXWELL!" Wufei screamed, limbs flailing as he thundered back towards the front door,  
  
"Uh oh!" Duo exclaimed, darting back inside and running into Trowa's private bathroom. He'd been in his taller friend's room because his own room faced the back garden. He hid there until he was sure he heard Wufei's car drive away, "Phew! That was a close one!" He sighed; opening the bathroom door to come face to face with Trowa, "Uh . . . heya Trowa-chan . . ." Duo stammered nervously, gulping as Trowa frowned angrily down upon him.  
  
~ ~ ~ To be continued . . .  
  
Well . . . I hope that you liked the first chapter! Please RnR! 


	2. When hormones take flight

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam Wing . . . I mean . . . just think . . . I would start making new episodes (at least another 49 AND another movie) and I think that they'd probably all be gay! ::snickers::  
  
Authors note: Well, I'm on chapter 2 of 'Upside down. Inside out' and I think that I'm really gonna enjoy writing this, I think, probably as much as I enjoyed writing 'Wait and see' . . . but . . . we shall see . . . tee hee! I just wanted to give out a few warnings. There is implied 1x2 and 3x4 in the past AND there's a lil bit of a 1x2 scene in this chapter . . . please don't hate me . . . it's all for a point . . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down. Inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter two; When hormones take flight.  
  
Quatre sat on the couch in the living room, rubbing his temples as Duo yelped from upstairs,  
  
"Look, Trowa, how was I supposed to know that your door was locked for a reason?!" Duo chuckled nervously, obviously trying to back away from his companion as foot steps could be heard above the blondes head, moving across cautiously towards the door, "I'm sorry! Alright! I promise! I'll never pick your lock again! Honest! I . . . I never lie! You know that!" Duo attempted to make the situation better for himself, "What . . .? Oh . . . and I'm sorry that I called you Trowa-chan . . . I didn't mean to imply that you're a, uh . . . girl . . ."  
  
Quatre shook his head, sighing as footsteps ran across the hallway, Duo's bedroom door slamming shut as the braided man ran and hid in his room. Trowa could be heard muttering to himself as he shut his own door, which left Quatre alone,  
  
"I thought we were ordering pizza . . ." Quatre mumbled sadly to himself as he placed his chin in his hands, donning an adorable pout.  
  
The front door open and closed, the entrant was light stepped, however, a soldier in the war had learned to pick up such things and it immediately alerted Quatre. Standing, he shuffled towards the small foyer area,  
  
"Wufei, did you forget some . . . thing . . .?" Quatre trailed off as he caught sight of the figure in the doorway for the first time, "Heero . . ." He breathed, barely audible to the standard human ear, however Heero, with his heightened senses looked up, a tired smile tugging at his lips,  
  
"Good evening Quatre. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not Wufei."  
  
"Oh!" Quatre gasped, "It's not a disappointment! I'm glad it's you!"  
  
Heero found and Quatre cursed himself at the realisation of how enthusiastic his previous comment had sounded. He bit his lower lip, feeling a little awkward as he leant casually against the doorframe of the living room,  
  
"I thought that Relena had a party tonight . . . shouldn't you be working . . .?"  
  
Heero, who had his left foot on the bottom step, his hand on the banister paused and shuddered at the name of his former employer and stalker,  
  
"It's a long story . . ."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Quatre whispered, staring at the side of Heero's face. Heero looked at him, a false smirk now donning his features,  
  
"Where's everyone else?"  
  
"Duo's sulking in his room, Wufei's out and Trowa has become the rare, yet not quite extinct uni-banged recluse."  
  
"Oh." Heero looked at his feet, "Alright then, are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving."  
  
"Pizza?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
Both smiled faintly and Heero stepped backwards off of the stair case and walked into the kitchen, Quatre in toe.  
  
Heero ordered their pizza and they settled to wait. Heero seemed to avoid the topic of his now lack of occupation and he prompted Quatre to talk of other things . . . like the weather. Quatre rolled his eyes when Heero started making comments on how strange Duo had been acting recently,  
  
"I mean . . . since when did he start wearing his hair in a braid?" Heero scoffed, sipping at a mug of cocoa,  
  
"Uhm . . . Heero . . ." Quatre began, "Duo's done that for as long as we've known him! I get the feeling that you're trying to avoid the subject of why you're home early!"  
  
Heero blushed, looking down into his drink,  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . ." He murmured,  
  
"So are you going to tell me or w-?"  
  
DING. DONG.  
  
"Ahh, pizza!" Heero declared, jumping up from his seat and racing towards the front door. Within seconds he returned, placing the box on the table and stuffing a slice into is mouth,  
  
"Heero . . ." Quatre sighed, shaking his head, "Please tell me . . ."  
  
"Like I said, it's a long story."  
  
"And I told YOU that I've not got anywhere to be."  
  
"For the richest man in the world . . . you sure do have a lack of social life . . ."  
  
"Heero!" Quatre scolded eyes ablaze with impatience, "Stop avoiding the subject!"  
  
"Ugh. Fine. Can I just give you the back cover version?"  
  
"If you wish."  
  
"I quit."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Heero whimpered. Yes, he whimpered. His eyes clenching tight and he huffed, head falling forwards, scruffy bangs flying this way and that,  
  
"Because . . ." He began, lowering his voice, "Relena told me that the only reason she hired me was to . . ." He rolled his eyes, "Sleep with me . . ."  
  
Quatre gasped,  
  
"She told you that?!"  
  
"No . . . actually . . . she used the phrase 'Fuck me', but I thought that I'd avoid being crude!" Heero snapped.  
  
Quatre backed up in his seat, a little offended,  
  
"Uhm . . . I'm . . . sorry?"  
  
"Quatre . . ." Heero sighed, tightening his fingers around his mug, "I'm sorry . . . I shouldn't have snapped at you." Heero reached out and grabbed another slice, eating it quickly in silence before standing again, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Quatre."  
  
"Goodnight. Sleep well."  
  
Heero nodded, and in the doorway paused, turning his head to glance over his shoulder,  
  
"Thanks . . ." He mumbled before disappearing around the corner and up the stairs,  
  
"No problem . . ." Quatre answered to no one.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo sat on the end of his bed, swinging his legs back and forth as he stared at a group photo of the pilots. Heero held a cake above his head as Duo reached for it, Quatre trying to calm the hyper active pilot down was gently attempting to place reassuring hands on his arm. Trowa had snuck a taste of the whipped cream atop of Heero's pride and joy where, Wufei was drawing his favourite blade to slice the cake, or slit Relena's throat, one of the two. It had been Relena's birthday and it had been Quatre and Heero's idea to celebrate it. Trowa seemingly had no opinions, or emotions for that matter and Wufei was just a sour puss anyway. No one had bothered listening to Duo protest, screaming out; 'SHE'S EVIL! E-VILE! I'M TELLIN' YA HEERO! SHE'S NOT SATAN . . . SHE'S ALREADY DETROYED SATAN! SHE PINKED HIM TO DEATH! SHE'S GONNA TURN ME! THE GOD OF DEATH INTO A BARBIE DOLL IF THIS KEEPS UP! DON'T DO IT HEERO! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIL!' Of course, Quatre had told him to not be so silly, but Duo knew the score. Relena was a conniving bitch . . . she was pure poison in the form of something giant and pink,  
  
"Y'know . . . like those shaped bubble bath bottles you get . . . brightly coloured and expendable . . . that's all she is . . ." He murmured, twirling a pen in his fingers, "Hmmmm . . . perhaps if I tip her upside down everything inside will goop outta her ears and then we flush her down the drain and bam! No more Relena . . ."  
  
"Well . . . that's certainly a very strange theory there." Heero chuckled, popping his head around the door,  
  
"Heero!" Duo exclaimed, "I thought you were working for Miss 'Queen of the bitches . . . uh . . . I mean world . . ."  
  
Heero snorted,  
  
"Not anymore."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Why does everyone want to know?"  
  
"Because it sure beats anything happening in our lives! Why, who else asked?"  
  
"Quatre."  
  
Duo mockingly sniffled,  
  
"Ok . . . fine . . . go and see Quatre before you come to me . . . see if I care . . ."  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero growled, settling on the end of the bed beside his former lover, "I'm not in the mood to mess about."  
  
"Oh, you're not, eh?" Duo chuckled, shooting out hands to tickle the 'perfect soldiers' sides and stomach, forcing him backwards, flat against the bed, "We'll see about that! Laugh Heero! It's not illegal!"  
  
Heero began laughing, eyes clenched shut as he tried to wrestle against the smaller man, however, his emotionally tired body only pawed against Duo's,  
  
"You suck . . ." He managed to breath as Duo lightened up on his tickling, still straddling his stomach,  
  
"Oh . . . that's just one of my many, many talents . . . but . . . you know all about that, don't you Heero . . ." The violet eyed friend purred,  
  
"Of course . . . only the best for me . . ."  
  
Duo smirked wickedly, staring deep into the cobalt orbs of the figure beneath him that writhed with excitement left over from his attack. Heero's chest rose and fell; his eyes lidded heavily, lips slightly apart,  
  
"Heero . . ." He breathed, dipping his head to capture the perfect lips that awaited him. The pair locked in a kiss, neither moving until Duo began to trace the line of Heero's lips with his tongue. Heero moaned softly.  
  
What neither knew was Quatre was standing in the doorway as the pair began to get 'friendly' on the bed. Tears welled up in the aqua-marine pools as he whispered something about saying goodnight before dashing off to his room. Neither of the pair heard anything. They were drowning in a sea of foolishness,  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero panted as they parted . . .  
  
~ ~ ~ To be continued . . .  
  
Muhahahahahaha! You hate me now, right? Did you hate me already? Fine then! :;sticks tongue out:: see if I care! Hmph! 


	3. Sweet nothings

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  
  
Authors note: Still hanging on? Well . . . this is a bit better!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down. Inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter three; Sweet nothings.  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero panted as they parted . . .  
  
Duo's eyes snapped open, meeting the equally startled blue orbs of Heero Yuy. Hands paused against smooth, smouldering skin, breathing ragged,  
  
"H . . . Hee . . . Heero . . ." Duo stammered, sweat beading on his forehead, "We can't do this . . ."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
Duo sat up, rolling off of his former Koibito, letting out a heavy sigh as he knelt beside Heero, who propped himself up on his elbows. The pair stared at one another in silence for several minutes before Duo began,  
  
"We've been down that road way too many times . . . we'd be fools to do it again." He sighed,  
  
"Hn." Heero agreed,  
  
"I mean . . . every time, we tell ourselves that this time'll be different . . . this time we'll try our hardest and make it about something more than sex . . . but it never is! I just can't afford that emotional roller coaster ride right about now! He paused, taking in a breath, "Besides, there's someone else . . . and . . . I don't want to jeopardise anything that might happen between them and I."  
  
"Trowa?" Heero asked, a smirk teasing at his lips,  
  
"Uh . . . how did you guess?"  
  
"I've seen the way you look at him."  
  
"Very observant, Mr Yuy . . . but do you know ALL that goes on around here?"  
  
"I only know that because I sit next to him at meals and you're always gawking at him. I'm only ever looking in YOUR direction because you sit below the clock,  
  
"Are you sure that it's not because I'm sitting next to Wufei?"  
  
"Positive." Heero replied flatly,  
  
"Awwww . . . doesn't he get your pulse racing? That long, luscious black hair . . . so silky smooth beneath your fingertips, it tickles at the back of his neck when he tilts his head in all those 'yummy' directions to give you that drool-worthy view of his delectable neck!"  
  
"Y'know . . . Wufei would kill you if he found out you were saying that about him."  
  
"Heh, I know . . ." Duo smirked, "He's already after me for embarrassing him in front of Sally."  
  
"I won't ask." Heero tsked, sliding off of Duo's bed, "Goodnight Duo."  
  
"Night Heero."  
  
- - -  
  
The next morning, Duo staggered into the kitchen, wearing only a pair of boxers. He slumped into his usual seat and looked up,  
  
"Where are Quatre and Wufei?" He asked looking from Trowa who stood over the stove to Heero, who rummaged in the fridge,  
  
"They're not up yet." Trowa replied,  
  
"That's weird . . . I'm ALWAYS the last outta bed."  
  
"Because you're lazy." Heero stated,  
  
"Yeah . . . what of it?" Duo snapped,  
  
"Ok . . . calm down . . . here . . ." Heero sighed, placing a glass of grapefruit juice in front of the braided man with the mentality of a child,  
  
"Thank you Hee-chan!" Duo cooed mockingly, "Do you think someone should check on Quatre?"  
  
"Hmmmm, he might be sick." Heero said, going slightly pale,  
  
"I already checked." Trowa said, "He said that he was feeling a little poorly and that he would see us all later." Trowa shrugged,  
  
"That's not like Quatre."  
  
"You're right Duo, it isn't." Heero sighed, standing up, "I'm going to talk to him."  
  
"Ok!" Duo said brightly, glancing at Trowa who was still hovering over the stove with his back to him, "What about Wuffles?"  
  
"I don't think he came home last night. Probably went back to Sally's." Trowa remarked coolly,  
  
"Hahahahaha!" Duo laughed but stopped shortly as Trowa and Heero glared at him, "What?!"  
  
"Duo . . ." Heero began, "I don't think you're in a position to find it funny . . . after all . . . you're single . . ." He said before leaving.  
  
Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero's back as after a couple of seconds, Heero's voice floated from the stairs,  
  
"Put that thing back in your mouth."  
  
"Uh . . . how does he do that?!" Duo asked Trowa who sat opposite him now,  
  
"Who knows . . .?"  
  
"So . . . uh . . . how are you . . .?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well . . . do you know what's wrong with Quatre?"  
  
"He wasn't feeling too good."  
  
"That's very sudden."  
  
"Hmph." Trowa chuckled bitterly,  
  
"What, Trowa?"  
  
"Could it have something to do with your and Heero last night, possibly?"  
  
"Uh . . . excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Duo!" Trowa muttered, "You know how Quatre feels about Heero and then you make your move on him! Quatre saw your door open and went to say goodnight . . . and there you were, on top of the man he's fallen for, kissing!" Trowa clenched his teeth as he looked away, emotional pain in his eyes, "Duo . . . Quatre's heart broken . . . tell me something . . . are you and Heero back together?"  
  
"No . . ." Duo replied sullenly, "It was just . . . a hormonal thing! It didn't go any further than kissing! Honest! I . . . we . . . both decided that being together wasn't a wise option . . . it would be that god awful repetition of pain, alcoholism and violence. We would end up not speaking for 2 years again."  
  
"Well . . . Quatre's heart broken, Duo."  
  
"Yeah . . . so you mentioned . . . but, wait a minute, how do you know all of this?"  
  
"Heh." Trowa smirked wickedly, eyes narrowing, "Duo . . . you really are wrapped up in yourself, aren't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Duo demanded, standing up defensively as Trowa folded his arms across his chest,  
  
"Last night when Heero went back to his room Quatre was crying. You're room is NEXT TO HIS so either you're a heavy sleeper . . . which is true, however, I don't think you could've fallen asleep in 30 seconds along with removing all your clothes . . . that is, unless you removed them all for the purpose of coming down for breakfast. My room is the furthest away and I could hear him."  
  
"Oh . . ." Duo bit his lower lip. Trowa turned enraged olive eyes upon the Shinigami,  
  
"Heero has an excuse, he, god bless his soul, is completely oblivious, however . . . you KNOW how Quatre feels and you KNOW how fragile Quatre can be when it comes to matters of the heart, and yet you STILL do this to him!" Trowa stood slowly, moving to the back door, "You're lucky . . . if you explain yourself; Quatre will probably forgive you . . . however . . . if it were my heart that you broke . . . nothing you could offer me would be worth the time to hear . . ."  
  
Trowa left leaving Duo sniffling slightly,  
  
"Ouch . . . note to self . . . don't piss off Trowa." He sighed, trudging back up stairs towards Quatre's room. Heero stood outside, hands in his pockets, "Heero?"  
  
Heero looked up at Duo,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why're you standing outside?"  
  
"He's asleep."  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . would you mind if I talked to him first? It's really important . . ."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Duo searched around frantically, peering into his room for an idea. Spotting the photo from the previous night, he thought of something, "You're birthday! Yeah . . . that's it! Your birthday!"  
  
"Duo . . . my birthday was last month . . ."  
  
"Uhm . . . Yes, I realise that but next year your 22 and that's a VERY important age, y'know!"  
  
"I thought that was 21 . . ."  
  
"No . . . oh no! You've got it ALL wrong there my friend! It's 22 that's important and Quatre and I . . . well . . . we need to 'discuss'," He emphasized the last word slyly as he drummed his fingers together, grinning manically,  
  
"Ok! Alright! Just stop smiling like that! It's giving off a homicidal vibe . . ." Heero huffed, turning and retreating back downstairs, "Is Trowa still downstairs?"  
  
"No . . . he left . . . I think he went for a jog."  
  
"He's already been jogging . . ."  
  
"Then . . . he's going to run away with the circus! I don't blood-well know!"  
  
"With Trowa, actually, that wouldn't come as a surprise . . ."  
  
"Man . . . will you people stop being so gad damned serious!"  
  
Heero didn't reply, he only went in search for Trowa. Duo turned to look at the door as he heard movement within. He knocked once in the annoying manor that Trowa always did in an attempt to confuse the small blonde,  
  
"Come on in, Trowa."  
  
"Yes!" Duo inwardly celebrated, "It worked!"  
  
He jumped in,  
  
"Hiya Quatre!" He exclaimed,  
  
"Oh . . . Duo . . . what a . . . nice . . . surprise . . ." Quatre muttered, teeth clenched in a false smile,  
  
"Quat . . . I am SO sorry! I need to explain something to you! Please . . . you've just gotta hear me out! You're my buddy and I don't wanna hurt you . . . ever . . ."  
  
Duo took in a huge breath as Quatre settled in a dark purple bean bag that sat in the corner, rubbing his temples in preparation for Duo's speech.  
  
- - -  
  
When Trowa returned to the safe house, Heero sat beside Wufei on the floor, leaning against the wall by the fire place while Quatre and Duo wrestled on the rug in front of the fire place,  
  
"Uh . . ." Trowa began, pointing at the pair, "I didn't know that Quatre had it in him to wage a full on physical attack on Duo when he got mad."  
  
"Mad?" Wufei snorted, "What are you on, Barton? Winner's not mad at anyone . . . he and Duo have been drinking together again and Yuy and I find it amusing to watch the out come."  
  
"So you're letting Quatre pull Duo's hair, why . . .?"  
  
"Payback." Wufei replied simply with a small shrug of his shoulder,  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"No reason . . ." Heero sighed, shaking his head idly,  
  
"I see . . ."  
  
Duo rolled onto his back, giggling,  
  
"Look! It's CLOWN BOY!" He squealed, rolling over further and latching onto Trowa's slender leg, "Hey Tro-chan!" He cooed, "I missed you! Where you been all day?"  
  
A horn beeped outside and Wufei jumped up,  
  
"That's my cue to exit . . ." He cried as he raced out of the front door.  
  
Trowa watched him go before looking down at Duo who was nuzzling his shin,  
  
"Uhm . . . Duo . . . please stop . . ." Trowa mumbled, turning deep crimson,  
  
"TROWA'S GONE RED!" Quatre cried, pointing at the tall man's face.  
  
Heero chuckled and Trowa shot him an evil look,  
  
"Heero . . . could you help Quatre . . . I think Duo's asleep."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"He's drooling on my jeans . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . don't worry . . . he does that when he's awake . . ." Heero said casually, dismissing it.  
  
Carefully, Heero helped Quatre to his feet, escorting him to the kitchen to calm down, which probably wasn't the smartest of ideas considering the sharp implements that were stored there. Trowa carefully lifted the surprisingly light Duo up into his arms and headed upstairs. Half way up, Duo turned and buried his face into Trowa's black t-shirt, nuzzling and sniffing slightly,  
  
"You smell good . . . Trowa . . ." He murmured,  
  
"Hmmmm . . . Duo . . . you're drunk . . ."  
  
"I know . . . but . . . I'm sure you smell good when you're not . . ."  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . ."  
  
By the time they reached Duo's bed, he was asleep again. Trowa laid him carefully on the bed, pulling the duvet up and over his figure that curled against the cool material. Looking around, her leant forwards slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Duo's forehead,  
  
"Sleep well . . ." He whispered, running the back of his hand over his cheek before leaving silently.  
  
~ ~ ~ To be continued . . .  
  
Well . . . this is Chapter 3 and the end is very AWWWWWWWWW worthy! ::hugs Duo and Trowa tightly:: I love you guys! 


	4. Cruel psyche

Disclaimer: I'm still not receiving any royalties, so I'm gonna take a stab in the dark here and say that I DON'T own Gundam Wing.  
  
Authors note: Uh . . .?  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down. Inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter four; A cruel psyche.  
  
". . . ouch . . . hey . . . what where' you're flinging those arms! My nose! Quatre! No Quatre! Not the marmite . . . AH! What was that?! Put that down! No! Don't put those in your mouth! They're Wufei's! They're spice-y . . . there! Look! You see?! Now you've burnt your mouth! NO! Water'll make it spread! MILK! Drink milk! That's NOT milk Quatre!"  
  
All the while, Heero's tirade was accompanied by the insane giggling and gurgling of one Quatre Raberba Winner,  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeee-roooooooooooo . . ." Quatre cooed,  
  
"Kami-sama Quatre . . . I thought Relena was bad when she was intoxicated!"  
  
"THOGUH HE SEEMS INTOXICATED, HE'S JUST HIGHLY ANIMATED! HE'S NOBODY ELSE BUT M . . . E . . . MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"(1) Quatre sang at the top of his lungs,  
  
"Yipes! Shhh! You'll wake up Duo!"  
  
"Towa's been a long time . . . what do you think that they're doing up there?"  
  
"Maybe Duo's being a pain in the ass like you!" Heero snapped,  
  
"I hope so!" Quatre stated, equalling a confused look from Heero, "I mean . . . because if Trowa were to take advantage of Duo when he's da-runk . . . it would be very wrong . . . Yes yes yes! So wrong!"(2)  
  
Heero froze, his hand poised in the air,  
  
"If Trowa knows what's good for him . . . he won't . . ." Heero ground out,  
  
"Do you still love Duo?" Quatre asked,  
  
"Yes . . ." Heero replied carefully, I'll always hold Duo close to my heart because, as a friend, I love him dearly." Heero said honestly. All of a sudden, Quatre began to bawl loudly, Heero, who had jumped out of his skin, rushed to his aid, "Quatre, what's wrong?"  
  
"YOU DON'T LOVE ME?!" He wailed,  
  
". . ." Heero sweat dropped, "What the hell, Yuy? He's drunk, anything you tell him tonight, he won't remember and come morning, you can withdraw into the protective shell of lack of emotion that you hold so dear." He thought to himself, "Shut up!" He counted, still within his mind, "Yes Quatre! Of course I do! I love you very much!"  
  
"OK!" Quatre suddenly brightened, "GOODY! Cause, I REALLY love you . . .!"  
  
"Hmmmm . . ." Heero murmured, still in disbelief that he had been honest with both himself and Quatre,  
  
". . .much more than I love Duo or Trowa . . ."  
  
"Uh huh . . ."  
  
". . . or even Wufei . . .!"  
  
"Perhaps you should lie down, Quatre."  
  
". . . Hiccup!"  
  
". . ." Heero stared at the small blonde blankly, "Quatre . . . did you just SAY hiccup?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Quatre blinked innocently as Heero sweat dropped for the second time in the last 5 minutes, scratching the side of his head,  
  
"Perhaps I should take that lie down . . . Ah! Trowa! Take care of Quatre; I have a sudden desire to RUN AWAY!" Heero said as Trowa entered.  
  
As Trowa sat at the table, Heero darted out, eyes wild with confusion.  
  
- - -  
  
When Duo awoke, he found Trowa sitting on the side of his bed,  
  
"Good morning sleepyhead." He whispered, brushing a stray bang out of violet eyes as the braided man sat up,  
  
"Trowa . . . uh . . . morning . . . what're you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to watch you sheep . . . Duo . . . I have something to tell you . . ."  
  
Duo blinked, as Trowa leant in close, lips grazing against the lobe,  
  
"I love you . . ." He whispered huskily, licking his lips, gently tickling the shell of Duo's ear.  
  
Before Duo could answer, Trowa leant down, lips drawing close to his. 3 inches, 2, 1 . . . they were now fractions of centimetres apart, Duo could feel the warm, light breath of Nanashi. He closed his eyes, anticipation bubbling over . . .  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
"MAXWELL! GET UP! We're going to be late!" Wufei yelled through the door.  
  
Duo sniffled, wiping tears from his eyes as he remained unmoving,  
  
"MAXWELL! Are you alright in there?"  
  
"Yeah . . ." Duo croaked, "I'll be right down."  
  
He stayed in bed, until he heard Wufei's muttering as he made his way downstairs. It was all a dream.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo stomped downstairs, braid swinging behind him, brushing the back of his thighs,  
  
"Where is everyone?" Duo asked Trowa in shock.  
  
Trowa glanced up from his paper before lowering his gaze again,  
  
"Already at work. They wanted to say goodbye to you . . . however, you seemed reluctant to get up, so they left without saying farewell."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Trowa shrugged,  
  
"I decided to wait for you."  
  
"But . . . you'll be late."  
  
Trowa didn't answer; he only calmly folded his paper, placing it on the kitchen table,  
  
"Trowa . . . I'm not going in today . . . I don't feel so goo-wait a minute! Heero doesn't work at the preventers!"  
  
"Yes. I know. He's going in to see if he can get his old job back."  
  
"Poor Heero . . ." Duo sighed, "So, I uhm, guess that you'll be leaving now, right? I mean . . . if you hurry, you should be able to get in on time if you leave like now."  
  
"Nope." Trowa answered as he stood and moved towards the phone. He dialled a number with ease and placed the handset to his face, "Good morning Janine. Yes. This is agent Barton. I'm calling in to tell you Agent Maxwell is unwell and won't be coming into work today and to let you know that I won't be in either because I a going to take care of him. Yes . . . yes, that's right. Uhm, well, Janine, ask me that tomorrow and I may have a different answer." Said Trowa slyly before hanging up.  
  
Trowa turned to see Duo staring up at him in disbelief,  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"I was hoping that you would pull a sicky today, Duo. I wanted to talk to you . . . alone . . ."  
  
"Are you gonna have another go at me, Tro'? Because if you are . . . save your breath . . . Quat and I, we're friends again . . . I explained everything and he doesn't need you breathing down his neck! I mean! Are you still in love with him or something? You're SO over protective of him!"  
  
"Just because I'm over protective of him does not mean that I have feelings for him. Duo, you're SO busy noticing everyone else that you don't realise that Heero treats you in the same way that I treat Quatre. No one goes near you without Heero all over them with a gun."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really." Trowa stated calmly, "Trust me, I know." He added after a short pause,  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked, blinking,  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"What did you wanna talk to me about?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. You."  
  
"What? AM I breathing too close to Quatre now? Should I just hold my breath around the fragile little angel! Trowa! Wake up! HE'S NOT GONNA BREAK! He's a big boy now, Trowa! Well . . . I'm not really talking from personal experience, but you know all about how big Quatre is, right Trowa?" Duo raved on, flushed from anger, confusion and pain,  
  
"Duo . . ." Trowa soothed, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I'M IN LOVE AND I CAN'T TELL HIM!"  
  
"Heero?" Trowa asked, looking at his feet,  
  
"GOD NO!"  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"WUFEI?!"  
  
". . . That's not even funny!"  
  
"Sorry . . ."  
  
Duo stared at his feet as if they were the most intricate piece of art work ever to of graced gods fine earth,  
  
"Duo . . . is it . . .?"  
  
"Look! Will ya stop guessin' already? You wanna know so bad, it's YOU! Ok? I LOVE TROWA BARTON! Happy now?"  
  
"Exceedingly . . ."  
  
"I'm sorry Tro'! I can't help I feel! I really am . . . wait a minute, what?"  
  
"I said, 'exceedingly', as in, I'm exceedingly happy." Trowa murmured, sauntering forwards slowly, eyes fixed on Duo, like a lion stalking it's prey he backed Duo up against the pink and cream walls, gently licking at his ear, taking the small piece of flesh between his teeth, he nibbled slowly,  
  
"Tro . . . wa . . .?" Duo stammered, as Trowa grabbed his wrists, placing them above his head, leaning his face close to Duo's,  
  
"Duo Maxwell . . . I've finally got you where I want you and all you're using that tongue of yours for is talking? Don't you ever get tired of talking?"  
  
"Sometimes . . . what would you rather I do with it?"  
  
"Can I show you?" Trowa smirked slightly, olive eyes glinting with mischief,  
  
"If you really feel it necessary."  
  
"Oh . . . I do . . ."  
  
Duo grinned as Trowa dipped his head slightly, capturing his lips in a slow, heated kiss, Duo's tongue following the curve of Trowa's lips, which parted, welcoming the overly-used muscle.  
  
As they pulled back, both panting, yet still intertwined within one another's arms, Trowa smiled faintly,  
  
"Was that better, sensei?" Duo asked,  
  
"Yes . . . but . . . perhaps another lesson . . ." He chuckled, pulling Duo away from the wall.  
  
- - -  
  
"Do you think that Duo's alright?" Quatre asked, turning to Heero who sat opposite him I the cafeteria,  
  
"He has Trowa looking after him. He'll be fine."  
  
"What's THAT supposed to mean, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero only smirked,  
  
"I'm sure you know already, Quatre. Duo isn't the type to keep something like that to himself."  
  
"Hmmmm."  
  
"What's that? Oh . . . Maxwell's got a thing for Barton? Yeah . . . half the office knows . . ." Wufei joined the conversation rather loudly, so, know the entire department knew. He dropped his tray and sat beside Heero,  
  
"There goes that peaceful lunch with Heero . . ." Quatre thought with a sigh,  
  
"Wufei . . . I think I heard that Sally was going to spend her lunch break in her office. Alone today."  
  
"Really?" Wufei asked, mouth open slightly,  
  
"Yeah . . . if you hurry . . . you'll catch her."  
  
"GOTTA GO!" He cried, running off, items bouncing on his tray as he skidded through the door, "MY MILK! I DEMAND JUSTICE!" He screeched after a loud crash shook the building.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and looked back at Quatre who was smiling fondly,  
  
"Why?" He asked in one word,  
  
"I fancied a one on one, is that so wrong?" Heero asked,  
  
"What kind of one on one, eh, Heero?" Quatre teased, only meant to be a joke, however, Heero blushed, his mouth going dry,  
  
"The kind where I get a goodnight kiss at the end?" He mumbled, turning a deep crimson,  
  
"Except . . . it's 12:45pm Heero . . ." Quatre giggled, lightening the mood,  
  
"So is that a no?" Heero joked, his tone awkward as if he were a horny teenage boy, "Well, one out of two isn't bad . . ." He thought to himself, moving his straw around in the ring pull hole of his can idly,  
  
"Now . . . I didn't say that, now . . . did I?" Quatre said slyly, raising an eyebrow,  
  
"Mmmm . . ." He mused, a smile creeping its way, unnoticed by Heero, onto his lips,  
  
"Heero . . . is this, are we playing around, or . . . are we . . . uh . . ."  
  
"Flirting with one another?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"Well . . . I don't know about you . . . but . . . I'm flirting . . ." He replied coolly,  
  
"Then . . . in that case . . . I am to . . ."  
  
They fell silent for a short while before, Quatre got up, leaning over the table, in the almost empty cafeteria and planted a soft kiss against the unsuspecting lips of Heero. He leant back, checking the reaction that it had emitted and grinned as Heero dopily smiled, eyes lidded before he leant up, locking his lips with the small blonde, his hands edging onto the other's, clasping them as lips and tongue's moved together in a rhythm that both could hear,  
  
"Wanna find . . . somewhere . . .?" Heero panted,  
  
"Yeah . . . I do . . ." Quatre breathed, shaking his head violently,  
  
"Let's go home."  
  
"Can you wait that long?"  
  
"I'm gonna have to, you?"  
  
"Same . . ." Quatre beamed, grabbing Heero's hand and squeezing it gently as they headed for the main door.  
  
~ ~ ~ To be continued . . .  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww . . . happy couplings! Perhaps I'll make this a lil longer than I'd planned . . . who knows? Well . . . Thai out! Please RnR! 


	5. Coming on strong

Disclaimer: Still not ownin' Gundam Wing.  
  
Authors note: I still don't really have much to say here so . . . I hope you're enjoying this . . . readers . . . wherever you are! 2 reviews . . . it sucks! Oh! Last time I put numbers in but forgot to write what they stood for so, here we go;  
  
1. This is from the Goofy movie!  
  
2. Ducky from the land before time.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down. Inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter five; Coming on strong.  
  
The sun was setting by the time that Wufei inserted his key into the lock, turning it, pushing it open. The house was dark . . . and quiet,  
  
"Yuy? Winner? Are you here?" He called, "Une's furious with the pair of you! Guys?!" He dropped his keys on the table by the door, slipping off his light jacket and kicked off his shoes, padding into the living room, following through into the kitchen. Not a note, or anything, in fact, Trowa's paper and Duo's plate of toast still sat on the kitchen table, cold and un touched for hours, "Can we say . . . icky . . .?"He said with disgust, "Only Maxwell would do something like that . . ." Shaking his head, Wufei walked to the main staircase.  
  
Since the 5 of them had moved in together, they'd settled back into the old little quirks that they had all attained during the war. Heero seemed to carry a gun with him at all times, no matter what and you couldn't so much as enter the room without staring down the barrel of it.  
  
Duo was a slob.  
  
That was it. There wasn't anymore to it. He was. He left books, video games, food and clothes everywhere. Wufei once went into the gym to train and found a pair of Duo's black boxer shorts slung over the handle of the treadmill. He shuddered to think.  
  
Trowa was a little more open than he used to be. Although, he still insisted on hiding half of his face with his ridiculous hairstyle. He was a pretty intelligent man, he was always doing something to keep him occupied rather than walking around groaning that he was bored . . . like Duo.  
  
Quatre was just plain annoying! How anyone could be so damn perfect was beyond Wufei's comprehension . . . however . . . a friend is a friend and he treasured him dearly. Most people would expect Quatre to be the least likely out of the four to live in a normal residence, but, thinking on another note, who would suspect the richest man in the world to live in a large suburban town house with four other men!  
  
Not many.  
  
Exactly the point.  
  
As he crept up the stairs, facing the dark hallway before him. As he sauntered casually down, past the bathroom and bedroom doors, he paused outside of Trowa's, hearing a range of muffled sounds;  
  
'Uh . . . oh . . . oh . . . OH! Mmmm mmmm . . . oh . . . yes! Harder! TROWA!!'  
  
Wufei blinked, turning his face back so he face directly ahead, walking forwards, pausing again outside of Heero's door;  
  
'Uh . . . oh . . . oh . . . OH! Mmmm mmmm . . . oh . . . yes! Harder! HEERO!!'  
  
Once again, he blinked, shaking his head and continuing onto his room. If he continued to begin to comprehend his house mates, he'd never make the restaurant for 7pm! In fact, he would probably go insane just by trying to understand Duo on his own.  
  
- - -  
  
Duo sat up right suddenly, startling Trowa so much that in the rush, he slipped off the side of his own bed. Despite the fact that he cawed madly at the sheets, determined to win, he still fell onto the wooden flooring with a 'thud',  
  
"Ouch . . . Duo . . . what are you doing?" Trowa asked, shaking his head vigorously to shake off the stun,  
  
"What time is it?!"  
  
"Uh . . . 6:30 . . . why?"  
  
"Oh my god! Hildey!"  
  
"Uh . . . excuse me . . .?" Trowa asked, confused,  
  
"I promise Hilde that I'd go over and help her move something to Dorothy's house!"  
  
"Oh . . . well, would you like me to come too?"  
  
Duo smirked as he hopped out of bed, running towards his clothes that were strewn around the rug in the centre of the room,  
  
"You can if you want . . ."  
  
"So, no then?" Trowa asked, tugging his black t-shirt back on,  
  
"Like I said . . . if you want . . ."  
  
"Actually . .. you said Hilde, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll pass."  
  
"Awwww . . . is Trowa scared of lil ol' Hildey?"  
  
"Scared? No . . . petrified would be a better word!"  
  
Duo snorted, placing his hands firmly on his hips,  
  
"She's not THAT bad."  
  
Trowa stifled a laugh, pulling his jeans on over slender legs,  
  
"Ok Duo . . . I'll take your word for it . . . however . . . I promised Quatre that I'd make dinner for everyone . . . except Wufei because he's going out again . . ."  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I find it fuckin' lame that Wufei has the best social life out of the 5 of us! Don't you think?"  
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
"Ok . . . so . . . can you wrap some dinner up for me and I'll eat it later?"  
  
"Yes . . . in fact . . . I'll save mine and wait for you to come home . . ."  
  
"Tro' . . . you don't have to . . ."  
  
"Ah!" Trowa silenced him by placing a finger to his lips, "Shhhhhh . . . I'll do what I like, thank you Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Well, jee, sorry, Trowa Barton!"  
  
"Freaks!" Wufei called as he walked past the closed door,  
  
"Y'know . . . I worry about our privacy when he's around . . . Trowa . . ."  
  
"Hmmmm." Trowa agreed in his own, semi-silent way,  
  
"Thanks for the in put."  
  
"You talk too much . . ." Trowa whimpered, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist, "Y'know most of it doesn't actually make sense . . . right . . . you just talk and talk and talk and sometimes . . . people think you're speaking English, but, really, you're not . . . you're speaking Duo . . ."  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Trowa, are you drunk?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Is this how you always get once you get laid?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Trowa seemed to think for a minute, "Yeah . . . pretty much . . ."  
  
"COOL!" Duo exclaimed, bouncing up and down in spite of Trowa's tight embrace, "We gotta do THAT more often then . . . but . . . seriously, love . . . I gotta jet . . . Hilde'll have my braid if I don't show up soon!"  
  
"Alright . . . I totally understand. Dineer'll be waiting for you by the time you get home."  
  
"Sounds yummy!" Duo beamed as he straitened his braid, giving Trowa a quick kiss before grabbing his trademark black cap and leaving.  
  
Trowa sighed happily, placing a hand on the side of his face. His skin was warm - flushed and he could feel his mouth widening in a grin,  
  
"Duo'll do wonders for you, I think." Quatre cooed from the doorway,  
  
"Y'know . . . Duo's right . . . we do have no privacy in this place . . ."  
  
"I do believe that Duo's words were, and I quote; 'I worry about our privacy when he's around', referring, to Wufei . . . so therefore . . . you have nothing on us . . ." Heero stated calmly, appearing at Quatre's side, placing an arm around the small blonde's back, affectionately nuzzling his neck,  
  
"You were listening?" Trowa asked in dead pan,  
  
"Eh . . . these walls . . . are thin . . ." Quatre commented, a finger in the air,  
  
"Well . . . I see that you two had a, ahem, god day at work."  
  
"And I see that you had a good day . . . uh . . . yeah . . . that uhm, failed . . ."  
  
"Quatre . . . what have I told you about talking?" Heero asked,  
  
"Uhm . . ." Quatre bit his lower lip, raising his eyes to the sky in a silent memory retrieval, "Don't do it . . . unless I'm screaming on of the following words; Heero. Faster. Harder. Oh. Ah. Uh . . ." Quatre continued the list as the pair wandered off down the hallway towards the stairs, "Oh my! You love that . . . don't you . . ."  
  
"Yeah . . . you're so posh . . ." Heero joked, ruffling up Quatre's hair,  
  
"Please . . . I'm about to handle food . . . this, would be considered, nauseating!" Trowa yelled after them, shutting his bedroom door behind him.  
  
- - -  
  
"Look . . . Hilde . . . I am SO sorry that I'm late . . . I was . . . uh . . . held 'up' by something . . .?"  
  
"That's alright Duo . . . I made brownies!" Hilde said perkily, holding out a tray stacked high with the born desert,  
  
"Uh . . . great . . . but, since when do you cook?"  
  
"I don't!" She grinned again, "This is my first attempt and you get the pleasure of the first taste . . . so . . . eat up!"  
  
"Oh . . . Uh . . . great . . ." Duo muttered nervously as he took a brownie from the plate, "It looks . . . uhm . . . solid . . . which is a good thing . . . I guess . . ."  
  
"Well . . . I'll be right back! I'm just gonna go call Dorothy!"  
  
"Knock yourself out . . ."  
  
"Why would I wanna do that, silly?"  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . . Hilde, is something up?"  
  
"Me? Nah!" She waved him off, retreating back to the kitchen.  
  
Duo eyed the brownie with some speculation,  
  
"Is it dead yet . . .? Hmmmm . . ." He thought to himself, carefully moving to his lips. He opened his mouth and bit down hard, "YOUCH!" He yelped as it seemed to bite back, "Oh my god! My teeth!"  
  
"Duo? Are you alright in there?"  
  
"Uh . . . fine Hildey . . ." He groaned, holding his jaw, mouthing obscenities, "I've heard of this kinda torture before! Way oh way back when . . . during the 20th century . . . I think they called it . . . British airways food!(1)" He thought, still holding on to his jaw in extreme amounts of pain. He heard Hilde say her farewells and he began searching frantically searching for suitable disposal of the ancient Chinese weapon. Finally accepting defeat, he slung it over his shoulder where it bounced off the wall and shot into the fish tank, "Good enough . . ." He murmured,  
  
"What is?" Hilde asked,  
  
"Uh . . . nothin' . . ."  
  
"How was the brownie?"  
  
"Uh . . . it was . . . interesting . . ."  
  
"Interesting?"  
  
"I mean . . . nice . . . I think Wufei has something really similar . . ." Duo said, a façade of honesty covering the guilty reality, "Yeah . . . in his ammunitions cupboard . . ." He added as an after thought,  
  
"Ok . . . well . . . I'm glad you liked them . . . please . . . have another . . ."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. Tro' will murder me if I spoil my dinner."  
  
Hilde went blank,  
  
"Trowa's making you dinner?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah! He's making everyone dinner tonight! He's such a whiz in the kitchen . . ."  
  
"Well . . . uh . . ." Hilde began, tracing circles on her knee, "I was kinda hopin' that you'd stay here . . . for the night . . ."  
  
"What?" Duo chuckled, "Surely taking some boxes over to Dorothy's apartment can't be that tirin'!"  
  
"Well . . . uhm . . . Duo . . ." She stammered, scooting closer to him, "I . . . there was something that I wanted to tell you . . . Duo . . . I . . . I really care about you . . . y'know that, right?" Duo nodded, "And I was thinkin' that, seein' as you seem to be infatuated by Trowa . . . I was kinda thinkin' that perhaps you and I should . . . uh . . . try and . . . be . . . more . . . than . . . friends . . .?"  
  
Duo stared at her, mouth open wide,  
  
"Uh . . . Hildey . . . I'm flattered . . . I mean . . . this is . . ."  
  
"Then say yes!" She gasped, clasping her hands together,  
  
"Hilde . . . I can't . . . I'm with someone!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"This morning."  
  
"Oh . . . well . . . then . . . you don't really know . . . I mean . . . she might not be the one . . ."  
  
"She . . .?"  
  
"Yeah! I mean . . . perhaps you and I should . . . Oh Duo! You know that I'm never gonna break your heart! I care about you FAR too much!"  
  
"Hilde . . . you don't understand . . ."  
  
"She'll only hurt you Duo, please!"  
  
"Look. Will you please stop sayin' she?"  
  
"IT?!"  
  
"HIM! Trowa! His name is Trowa! T R O W A!" He spelt out, annunciating each word, "I SLEPT WITH TROWA BARTON AND I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!"  
  
Hilde gasped, withdrawing into herself, huddled in the corner of the couch as Duo stood,  
  
"Oh Duo . . ." She whispered,  
  
"Hilde . . . I'm sorry . . . but, I'm gonna go now. Trowa's waiting for me. I'm really sorry that this had to turn out like this."  
  
"Me too." She muttered bitterly,  
  
"Cya around, Hilde." He mumbled, letting himself out the door.  
  
As Duo walked home, hands stuffed into his pockets, he sighed heavily, a tears slipping down his cheek. Hilde had been one of his best friends . . . and now, even she'd ruined their friendship by coming onto him. Heero had drifted away from him, Quatre had his business, his preventers work and he had always been closer to Trowa than anyone else anyway. Ahh . . . Trowa . . . he grinned at the thought. He had Trowa, and nothing else could change that.  
  
- - -  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello Relena, its Hilde . . ."  
  
"Oh . . . Hilde! How'd it go?"  
  
"Terrible. He's only hooked up with that tall one . . . the cute one . . . Trowa!"  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
"Oh Relena! What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Don't worry . . . we'll sort this out . . . I'll have words with Heero tomorrow . . . ok?"  
  
"Alright. Thanks."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Night."  
  
~ ~ ~ To be continued . . .  
  
Well . . . I really, really HATE Hilde . . . with a passion . . . so, I'm not gonna be nice to her in this story. Also . . . I'm thinkin' about makin' this a deathfic! Waddaya think?  
  
1. I HATE British airways food! It tastes like the plastic they serve it on! 


	6. Relena takes charge

Disclaimer: . . . eh . . .  
  
Authors note: Well . . . I got a review boost! Thank you so much! I would like to say thank you to DobbyTheHouseElf a.k.a. B-chan (who the 1x4 is for), sapphire-wolf, B. and Venus for reviewin' me! Please keep on readin'! Thanks!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down. Inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter six; Relena takes charge.  
  
After eating his fell from Trowa's meal, the night before, Heero awoke in an extremely content state. Firstly, he was still full from the meal the night before and secondly, a small, blonde angel was wrapped up within his arms, curled against him, diaphragm rising and falling with his soft breath as he slept. Heero was reluctant to prise himself away from the small man, however, the bright sunlight was hitting him in the eyes through the slither of the curtains and he knew he would never get back to sleep. If the light hadn't of been burning him slowly across the eye, he would've ignored it, content with just being in Quatre's arms.  
  
Pulling himself away, cringing at the sound of Quatre's whimpers as cold air hit his bare stomach, he crept across to the window, pulling the curtain the remainder of the way shut, before turning to meet with a pair of aqua marine eyes,  
  
"Ah!" He exclaimed as he came face to face with the pale-skinned man,  
  
"Sorry . . ." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes sleepily with balled fists, "I didn't mean to scare you Heero."  
  
"I'm sorry . . . I had to get up and close the curtains."  
  
"Oh . . ." Quatre grinned brightly, "Can we go back to bed then?"  
  
"If you like. You have a couple of hours 'til you have to go in . . ."  
  
"It's your day off, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
Quatre pouted,  
  
"I'm gonna miss you . . ." Hw whispered, tracing little patterns on Heero's shoulder, his lips still pouting as he looked up with glistening eyes,  
  
"Then . . . perhaps we should . . . take advantage of this time while we can . . ." Heero replied with a sly smirk, licking his lips.  
  
- - -  
  
"Pagan!" Relena screeched, standing at the foot of the stairs in her large, overly-pink mansion,  
  
"Yes, Miss Relena?" The elderly man croaked, shuffling at a snails speed towards her where she tapped her foot,  
  
"I want you to take me to Heero's house! I need to talk to him and I want to catch him on his day off from the preventers! I still don't understand why he left my forces.perhaps he figured it was just TOO hard working around the one he loves!"  
  
"Yes . . . Miss Relena . . ." Pagan began to hobble away, he got halfway to the front door before;  
  
"PAGAN!"  
  
"Yes . . . Miss Relena?" He turned his head,  
  
"Pagan . . . I want to take the PINK limo . . . that's out the back!" She scolded,  
  
"Yes Miss Relena . . . sorry Miss Relena . . ." Pagan turned with a grunt, continuing towards the back of the mansion.  
  
Once in the car, he awaited Miss Relena,  
  
"Door . . . Pagan . . ." She demanded. Pagan heaved himself out of his seat, clambering around to the door, pulling it open with excess amounts of effort, "That's better! Sheesh!" She muttered, rolling her eyes and planting herself in her seat.  
  
- - -  
  
As Relena pulled up in front of the large, 5 bedroom house with 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, a study and a living room, a black jeep sped out of the driveway, a loud voice yelling,  
  
"YAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" As it screeched off onto the duel carriage way,  
  
"Ugh . . . that Maxwell boy is a terrible influence . . ." Relena scoffed,  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Miss Relena, but I believe that Mr Duo is near his 21st birthday . . ."  
  
"He acts like I child!"  
  
Relena stepped out of the car and clicked her way up the front steps in her ridiculous heels. She pummelled the front door with her fists,  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!" She screeched.  
  
A certain amount of crashing and clattering could be heard inside and then the sound of the backdoor swinging and slamming shut. She looked around the side of the house to see Heero jumping over a fence,  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEEERO!" She cried out again, clattering after him as she attempted to run. She managed to get to the fence and found Heero tangled in a wire fence,  
  
"Fuck." He managed to mutter as she struggled to clamber over the fence. She plopped down beside him, breathing heavily,  
  
"Heero! This is no time for a cross country jog! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Oh Relena . . ." Heero groaned in frustration, "What now?"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about . . ." She shuddered, "Duo."  
  
"Duo?" Hero asked, rolling out of the wire and landing on his hands and knees,  
  
"Yes. Duo. And his relationship with Hilde."  
  
"Hilde?" Heero cringed,  
  
"Yes. Hilde. Now . . . it is to my understand that Duo is currently 'seeing' that clown man . . ."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Yes . . . something like that . . ."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well . . . it's . . . just WRONG!"  
  
"Relena . . . Duo's gay . . . he's aloud to date who he wants . . ."  
  
"Ew! Duo's gay! Who else?"  
  
"Uhm . . . Trowa . . ." Heero said carefully,  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Quatre . . ."  
  
"Oh my! How wrong!"  
  
"Wufei isn't . . . we think . . ."  
  
"This is just disgusting! How do you bare it Heero?"  
  
"Uhm . . . Relena . . . are you sensing a pattern emerging here?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Relena . . ."  
  
"Yes?!" She gasped, clasping her hands together, "Whatever the question is, it's yes! YES YES YES! However . . . I think I already know what it's going to be . . ."  
  
"Relena . . . I . . ." Heero began calmly,  
  
"Oh don't be nervous!"  
  
"RELENA!" Heero growled,  
  
"Oh my Heero! Not outside! Someone might see!"  
  
"RELENA! I'M GAY TOO!" Heero yelled,  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ." Heero stared at her, breathing heavily, "Relena . . . are you going to be ok . . .?"  
  
". . ." Relena opened and closed her mouth several times, pointing a finger at Heero, narrowing her eyes and twitching her head,  
  
"Uhm . . . Relena . . .?"  
  
"For how long?"  
  
"Since I was about . . . 15 . . . I guess . . ."  
  
"6 YEARS?!" She exclaimed, "YOU LED ME ON FOR 6 YEARS?"  
  
"NO!" Heero yelled defensively, "You obsessed! All I wanted to do was live my life! Which . . . I did the best I could with you breathing down my neck!"  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
"Listen . . . Relena . . . I really do care about you . . . I worry about you . . . just . . . not in that way! You're a nice . . . somewhat kind . . . obsessive-type girl and you'll make a nice partner for someone . . . honestly . . ." Heero attempted, "Just . . . not me . . . I'm sorry!"  
  
"Heero Yuy . . . you . . . you liar! How DARE you do this to me! Who is he?"  
  
"I don't think that . . ."  
  
"WHO?!"  
  
"Oh for Kami's sake . . . it's Quatre! Ok?"  
  
"Oh . . . how . . . lovely!" She growled bitterly, "Goodbye Heero!" She stormed off, tears streaming down her cheeks, leaving Heero to walk around the side of the house sullenly.  
  
Once in her limo, Relena pulled her cell phone out of her handbag,  
  
"Hello, Hilde?"  
  
"Relena! How'd it go?"  
  
"Heero's only the same!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes . . . that's right! Gay!"  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . god . . ."  
  
"We have to do something to get our men back!"  
  
"But, what?"  
  
"Don't worry . . . I have a plan . . ."  
  
~ ~ ~ To be continued . . .  
  
Ok . . . that chapter was short and very weird! I didn't like it that much but it's essential to the story! Please RnR! 


	7. A deer in headlights

Disclaimer: . . . see previous chapters . . .  
  
Authors note: Yeah! Hi Rae and don't worry . . . I have come to a decision about the *DEATHFIC* . . . I have decided that I'm not gonna write one as I wrote a Duo deathfic recently and it kinda hurt . . . plus my sis is writing a Heero deathfic and that's just too much pain in one week! ::sobs:: But . . . my intent was to dramatically kill Wufei . . . however . . . ::shrugs::  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down. Inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai.  
  
Chapter seven; A deer in headlights.  
  
When Quatre returned that evening, Heero was sat in the living room, staring blankly at the TV,  
  
"Heero . . .?" He called cautiously,  
  
"Hn?" Heero turned his head in surprise, "Oh . . . Quatre . . ." He breathed, "It's you . . ." He sighed with relief,  
  
"Yes . . ." Quatre nodded, settling beside him, placing a gentle hand a top of his, "Duo and Trowa decided to go to uh . . . the movies, I think . . . and Wufei just disappeared . . . he's being doing that a lot recently . . . I don't think I need to tell you about the comments that Duo comes up with."  
  
"I shudder to think." Heero replied quietly,  
  
"Heero, what's wrong? You seem . . . upset . . ."  
  
"Relena showed up today."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah . . . she, uh . . ." Heero paused, looking at his feet, "She wanted to know something about Duo."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why he didn't want to date Hilde."  
  
". . ." Quatre blinked, "I think that's pretty much self explanatory."  
  
"Be serious . . ."  
  
"I was."  
  
"Anyways . . . I explained to her that he was gay and so was Trowa. She already knew, but I confirmed it for her. And then, I told her that you were too . . . and proceeded to explain that you and I were . . ."  
  
"An item . . .?"  
  
"That's one way of putting it, I suppose."  
  
"What did she say?" Quatre asked, biting his lower lip nervously,  
  
"She went berserk!"  
  
"Hmmm." Quatre mused, "You're really shaken up about it, aren't you, love?"  
  
Heero nodded slightly, tightening his fingers around Quatre's,  
  
"I . . . she just . . . stormed off despite what I said to her . . ."  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'RE HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Duo cried from the front door,  
  
"That was a short movie." Quatre commented,  
  
"Oh . . . we decided against it, didn't we?" Duo said from the hallway, obviously directing the latter part to Trowa, who stayed silent,  
  
"Did you bring a take away?" Heero asked,  
  
"We surely did my good man! Pizza ok with you?"  
  
"Pizza's fine." Heero answered in monotone,  
  
"Well . . . great man cuz we bought three of them cuz well . . . Trowa likes Pepperoni and Quatre's boring and only eats margarita and you, my friend, you like Hawaiian and I'll eat anything and everything savour gherkins . . . they are just plain WRONG!"  
  
"Duo . . ." Quatre soothed, "Heero's not feeling too great so keep the volume down, please."  
  
"Sure." Duo answered, peering at Heero as he leant down to look Heero in the eyes, "What's up, buddy?" He whispered,  
  
"Relena showed up today."  
  
"Awww . . . man . . . and you were here by yourself?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That sucks! What did she want?"  
  
"Information."  
  
"Did you let her have it?"  
  
"Oh . . . he let her have it . . . she walked away . . ." Quatre sighed,  
  
". . . with tears in her eyes." Heero finished, his face blank.  
  
Duo snorted,  
  
"I figure you told her about you and Q-man then." Duo said, standing up strait,  
  
"Yes . . ." Heero nodded, "I tried to calm her down but she went mental . . ."  
  
"It's alright Heero . . ." Quatre soothed, rubbing his thumb over the back of Heero's hand, tracing the line of knuckles until the taught skin,  
  
"What is up with you guys?" Duo demanded, "What's she gonna do to you?"  
  
"Nothing . . . it's just . . ."  
  
"I don't care what anyone thinks because I have my friends and I have Trowa! That's all that matters to me! You guys have been with me no matter what since we met! Ok . . . sure . . . Heero's threatened to kill me a few times, Quatre went insane once and Trowa destroyed my Gundam! But . . . essentially . . . your hearts are in the right place! I'm happy how I am! Even Wufei is a treasured friend to me! God knows I love you all so why can't you just be more optimistic like me! Trowa . . . help me out here . . ."  
  
"I agree with Duo to some extent . . . I find it hard to believe that Relena can seriously do anything to destroy the emotions that you feel for one another, and that's what counts, right?"  
  
"I suppose." Quatre sighed, looking at Heero, giving his hand a tentative squeeze.  
  
Heero stared blankly at the pair before shrugging off Quatre,  
  
"You don't understand." He muttered, stalking off up the stairs,  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Quatre murmured, moving to stand,  
  
"Q-man . . . don't . . . when he gets like that . . . it's best to just let him go cool down and think things through. He'll probably climb down the side of the tree by his room and wonder off for a couple of hours . . . soooo . . . we'll stick his pizza in the fridge. Eat up! This cost Trowa 20 bucks!" Duo grinned, lifting a slice of Trowa's pizza to his lips,  
  
"Yes . . . it cost me the money and he eats MY pizza . . ."  
  
"But . . . I figured that if I eat it, you'd taste it anyway . . ."  
  
"That's so not wanted . . ." Quatre commented, nibbling the point of a slice slowly,  
  
"Ahh . . . Shuddup!" Duo teased, poking Quatre in the arm before settling back against Trowa, "Yer just jealous!"  
  
"Duo . . ." Trowa warned,  
  
"Whah?" Duo asked, mouth open and eyes wide,  
  
"Behave yourself or I'll make you eat carrots."  
  
"Yeuk!" Duo exclaimed, pulling a face, "Blah! Blah!" He growled, flicking out his tongue,  
  
"Do you see, Quatre? What I was saying this morning?"  
  
"Yes . . . I see now . . ."  
  
"What?" Duo asked, looking up at Trowa and then at Quatre, "What was he saying Quat'?"  
  
"Nothing Duo . . ."  
  
"No . . . seriously . . . I wanna know!" Duo protested, turning in Trowa's arm to look at him, "Hey Cyclops! What you been sayin' 'bout me?"  
  
"Duo . . . how many times have I told you . . .?"  
  
"To not call you Cyclops? I dunno . . . a few . . . but . . . I wanna know!"  
  
"No Duo . . . how many times have I told you that you talk too much?!"  
  
Quatre looked away as Trowa leant down, gently brushing his lips against Duo's. Duo leant up, missing the warmth that Trowa had supplied, teasing at Trowa's lips for several seconds,  
  
"Ahem." Quatre cleared his throat, startling Duo,  
  
"Oh! God! Sorry Quat'! I forgot you were there!"  
  
"I didn't . . ." Trowa said slyly, still fixated upon Duo,  
  
"Shhhhhh!" Duo silenced him with a finger to his lips, leaning back to look at the small blonde,  
  
"I'm worried about Heero."  
  
"Don't be." Duo waved off Quatre's concerns, however, the nagging feeling that something wasn't right plagued the young Arab.  
  
- - -  
  
Relena slapped the table top with a delicate hand,  
  
"Ladies! I declare WAR upon the former Gundam pilots!"  
  
"War?" Noin asked, an eyebrow raised,  
  
"Listen! No one asked you to be here!"  
  
"Actually . . ."  
  
"Shut up!" Relena demanded, "You're not PART of this plan!"  
  
"Ugh!" Noin stood, rolling her eyes, "You're just little girls who's crushes just . . . turned out to be gay . . . it's pathetic!" She scolded, marching out,  
  
"I agree! I'll have no part of this! Duo, Heero, Trowa and Quatre are my friends!" Sally announced, following her friend out of the mansion,  
  
"No . . . down to business . . ." Relena huffed, "Dorothy . . . Hilde . . ."  
  
"Yes?" They replied in unison,  
  
"Hilde . . . have you forged those notes yes?"  
  
"The love letters? Yes. I have."  
  
"Good. We'll get Wufei to plant them in Duo's room where Trowa can find them tomorrow."  
  
"What about me?" Dorothy asked calmly,  
  
"You . . . Dorothy . . . shall force yourself onto Quatre . . . make it look like he's enjoying it! Once again, Wufei will make sure that Heero walks in on you . . . don't worry girls . . . we'll have them single again in no time. Have you spoken to Catherine?"  
  
"Yes." Hilde nodded,  
  
"And she's agreed that Trowa should return to L3 with her, correct?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Perfect . . . then . . . we'll have no problem on counting on her influence for the disposal of Trowa!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Heero . . ." Quatre sighed, leaning against the bathroom door, "You have to come out some time . . . please come out and talk to me."  
  
"No. Get lost."  
  
"Ugh . . . Heero Yuy . . . you're impossible . . ." Quatre huffed, slapping his hand against the door before stalking off in a strop.  
  
~ ~ ~ To be continued . . . 


	8. Make up, make up, never, never break up!

Disclaimer: ::sighs:: Look . . . I don't own Gundam Wing! Also, the song is 'Numb' by Linkin Park . . . which is sorta homage to B-chan who's gonna see them Friday night at the Reading festival!  
  
Authors note: Well . . . this story is drawing to a close . . . yes . . . perhaps one or two more chapters after this one . . . ::sniffles::  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down, inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai  
  
Chapter 8; Make up, make up, never, never break up!  
  
"What're you thinking about?"  
  
Trowa was disturbed from his thoughts by Duo's right index finger, prodding his upper arm,  
  
"Heero and Quatre." He answered simply,  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh . . ." Duo fell silent, turning his attention back to the classic cartoon, which was currently on TV. It was American and from the late 20th to early 21st century. Duo gawked, open-mouthed at the antics that played out before him, starring a seemingly clueless red-headed boy, a Cyclops who sported a long, purple ponytail and a loud-mouthed, crude silver robot, who, as Trowa knew very well, was Duo's favourite. Tearing his eyes away from the screen, Duo looked up at Trowa from his position on the floor. Trowa, who sat, hunch up against the sofa, was staring at his bare feet, "Wanna know what I'm thinking about?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Great!" Duo beamed, tackling Trowa onto the carpet, "I'm thinking about you . . . and all those yummy noises that you make during . . ."  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
"Saved by the bell." Trowa joked as Duo jumped up to answer the door, "Hilde . . ."  
  
Trowa popped his head around the doorframe to keep an eye on his love in case he needed help,  
  
"Duo! Hi!" Hilde beamed, "I came to tell you that you left these behind! And that I had a REALLY great time yesterday!"  
  
Duo gasped as he noticed what Hilde held high in her hand,  
  
"My . . .my . . .b . . .boxers . . .?!"  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes, pushing off of the doorframe which he was leaning against, folding his arms stubbornly,  
  
"Well, I'm off, see ya soon!" She cooed, leaning forwards, planting a soft kiss on Duo's cheek before skipping off,  
  
"Uhm . . ." Duo murmured, brow furrowed in confusion, scratching his head before closing the door, "How did she . . . TRO'!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Don't look at me like that! I have NO idea what that was about, honest!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Tro-wa! Please!"  
  
Trowa turned and moved away slowly, grabbing his coat and car keys, he picked up the pace, leaving via the backdoor and moving faster than even Shinigami could manage.  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs . . .  
  
"Quatre . . ."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Quatre, open the door."  
  
"No!" Quatre sobbed into his pillow,  
  
"Quatre, please."  
  
The room fell silent and Heero sighed, pressing his forehead against the cool, lacquered wood,  
  
"I'm sorry, Quatre. Please open the door."  
  
Another long pause before a soft 'click', followed by;  
  
"Alright then . . . let's talk."  
  
Heero opened the door slowly,  
  
"Quatre, I . . ."  
  
"Shut the door, Heero. You wanted to talk, then fine, but I don't want the others to lose respect for you."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"I do."  
  
Heero huffed, shutting the door quietly behind him, looking at Quatre who stood by the window,  
  
"Quatre, I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier, I was upset. I didn't mean the things that I said. It was wrong of me . . ."  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"So it is." Heero replied dryly, "Quatre . . . love . . . please believe me when I say that I . . . I love you."  
  
Quatre spun around, his eyes narrowed furiously,  
  
"Do you? Do you really love me?!" Quatre whimpered, tears welling in his eyes,  
  
"Yes! I do!"  
  
Quatre tilted his head to one side, lifting a graceful hand to wipe away a tear from Heero's cheek,  
  
"I'm sorry . . ." Heero whispered hoarsely,  
  
"I know. I am too." Quatre answered, his eyelids drifting closed as he leant against Heero, his head nestling between Heero's neck and shoulder, "Heero . . ."  
  
"Hmmmm . . .?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Heero smiled softly, gently running his fingertips through his lover's hair. The pair were content to stand there forever, but the sudden screech of tyres broke them from their Nirvana,  
  
"What tha . . .?!" Heero began,  
  
"That's Trowa's car!" Quatre exclaimed, turning to the window to see Trowa speeding away in the fading light, rain thundering down upon the small sports car, "He's driving way too fast for the weather conditions!"  
  
"Hm." Heero agreed, wrapping his arms around Quatre, who leant against the window with both hands, "I wonder what happened."  
  
"Look . . . there goes Duo's car . . ." Quatre commented, watching the headlights of Duo's black jeep flash on, then off, then on again as the driver door slammed shut. The jeep followed the forest green sports car.  
  
Heero sighed, shaking his head,  
  
"What could've made them . . ."  
  
"Hilde."  
  
"Huh?!" Heero looked down at Quatre, confused,  
  
"Hilde was here a few minutes ago . . . when I was looking at the window . . . I saw her pull away in Relena's limo."  
  
"Oh . . ."  
  
"You don't think that . . ." Quatre opened and closed his mouth, ". . . That Do . . ."  
  
"No." Heero shook his head, "I don't think that at all."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I know Duo. He's not interested in Hilde . . . not even when he's drunk . . . to him, she's like a sister . . . you wouldn't expect Trowa to do that to Catherine, right?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Then, that's why Duo wouldn't do it to Hilde."  
  
"I see."  
  
The pair fell silent for a few minutes, staring up at the sky.  
  
- - - ". . . I've become so numb, I can't feel you there, I've become so tired, so much more aware, I've becoming this all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you . . ."  
  
Duo bowed his head as his fists tightened the steering wheel, steady trails of tears trickling down his cheeks,  
  
"Trowa . . ." He murmured, "AND EVERY SECOND I WASTE IS MORE THAN I CAN TAKE!" He screamed at the windshield as the car sped up, the wipers working at full speed as the rain beat heavier and heavier onto the glass, "C'mon Tro' . . . where are you . . .?!"  
  
Suddenly, he slammed the breaks on, noticing a circus, and, low and behold, a forest green sports car parked close by,  
  
"Figures . . ." He thought, parking the heavy jeep beside it and clambering out. He soon found the uni-banged former pilot, sitting in the crowd, watching the performance with a stone face, "Trowa . . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Trowa . . . please look at me."  
  
Trowa complied, turning his face to look at Duo, his eyes blank,  
  
"Please don't shut yourself away from me."  
  
"I haven't . . . not yet, anyway."  
  
"Trowa . . . I honestly don't know where all this Hilde thing came from . . ."  
  
Trowa examined Duo carefully, tilting his head to one side,  
  
"I believe you Duo . . ."  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Yes." Trowa answered with a sigh, "I over reacted . . . I believe you."  
  
"Trowa! Honest! I don't know what the fuck that was about, but tomorrow I'm gonna find out!"  
  
"Alright." Trowa nodded,  
  
"So, why here?"  
  
"My troupe." Trowa answered simply, "I wanted to see Cathy."  
  
"Ok. Cool!" Duo took Trowa's hand, giving it a soft squeeze, "Hey . . . Tro' . . . how did you know? Not that I'm complaining or anything!"  
  
"Because you never lie, Duo."  
  
Duo grinned, drawing Trowa into a tight bear hug in the middle of the circus crowd,  
  
"I'm so glad that I have a boyfriend that knows me!" He giggled,  
  
"Uh . . . yeah . . . we're happy for ya there buddy, but, could ya keep it down, some of us are trying to watch the show!" A guy from behind snorted,  
  
"Uhm . . . sorry . . ." Duo mumbled meekly.  
  
- - -  
  
THUD  
  
Heero's back hit the thick wooden door full force as small hands held his shoulders in place as lips joined lips, finger trickling down to tease at taught nubs,  
  
"Quatre . . ." Heero breathed, tilting his head back against the door as Quatre moved his lips down to Heero's neck, licking, nibbling, kissing and sucking gently as his index finger and thumb closed around Heero's right nipple, tugging gently before moving to the centre of his shirt, pulling it open forcefully, moving his mouth down further, leaving a hot trail, "Nungh!"  
  
Quatre smiled around one of Heero's nipples at the strange sound that he had elicited from his lover's throat,  
  
"Hey Heero . . ." Quatre whispered, taunting the taller man,  
  
"Q . . . Quatre . . .?"  
  
"I want you . . ."  
  
"Bed. Now."  
  
The pair flung themselves onto the nearby bed in a tumble of limbs and hair, resuming earlier activities, Heero straddled Quatre's hips, leaning down and planting a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips,  
  
"I love you." Quatre mumbled, digging his nails into Heero's back,  
  
"I love you too . . ." Heero growled, turning his oral assault to Quatre's neck, "No one will ever tear you away from me . . ."  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Muhahahahahaha! 


	9. Someday

Disclaimer: . . .  
  
Authors note: Ok . . . I should probably be staying away from the angst . . . but . . . I just HAVE to finish this story to get through some stuff . . . strange, ne? Well . . . here's Chapter 9 . . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down, inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai  
  
Chapter 9; Someday.  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
  
"Hello?" Quatre murmured down the phone sleepily, rubbing a swollen eye,  
  
"Good morning Quatre!"  
  
"Oh . . . hello Dorothy!" He sighed, "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, Relena asked me to arrange a meeting for you and I."  
  
"Uhm, why?"  
  
"Because she's going away, to visit some sick ambassador or something, but she needs to discuss funding for the preventers with you . . ."  
  
"It can wait."  
  
"Oh no, Miss Relena insisted that it is discussed immediately."  
  
Quatre huffed, rolling his eyes,  
  
"Alright Dorothy, when would you . . .?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"Tonight? Erm . . ." Quatre cast a longing glance at Heero who lay beside him, sleeping peacefully, "I might not be able to . . ."  
  
"Quatre, it's urgent!" Dorothy whined,  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Quatre muttered, impatience growing,  
  
"Uhm, an hour or so?"  
  
"Fine." He sighed, "Seven?" "Nine?"  
  
"NINE?!" Quatre exclaimed, "Eight, at the very latest!"  
  
"Fine . . . eight . . ." Dorothy sighed,  
  
"Why does it have to be so late?"  
  
"I'm busy all day, and you should be too." She told him sternly,  
  
"I am . . . hence why I wanted my evening clear."  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
"Yes. Goodbye."  
  
Quatre dropped the phone back down and sat, staring at the floor for a few minutes,  
  
"What does Dorothy want?" Heero mumbled from under the covers,  
  
"To meet to arrange some funding."  
  
"Fun . . ." He yawned, rolling over and placing an arm over his lover's torso, "When will you be home?"  
  
"About nine-ish."  
  
"Nine . . .?" Heero half heartedly protested, "But . . . but that's so late . . ."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry . . . she was really persistent!" Quatre whimpered,  
  
"Well . . . enjoy . . ." Heero sighed, rolling over again,  
  
"Hey! What do you think that you're doing?"  
  
"Going back to sleep."  
  
"Like hell you are!" Quatre snorted.  
  
- - -  
  
"Thanks for letting us stay the night, Cathy!" Duo beamed, "You make brilliant eggs!" Duo gulped a large fork-full of scrambled eggs,  
  
"You're very much welcome, boys." Catherine beamed, clasping her hands together at her stomach, "You can come and eat all of my food anytime."  
  
"Thank you." Trowa said softly,  
  
"What's up Tro'?" Duo asked, nudging his lover with his elbow,  
  
"Nothing . . . I'm just thinking . . ."  
  
"About?" Catherine pressed on,  
  
"About Quatre."  
  
"Huh?" Both Duo and Catherine said, looking at one another,  
  
"Uhm . . . love . . . why?" Duo asked, placing an arm around Trowa's shoulders,  
  
"I'm worried about him. I mean . . . we all know that Heero can be . . . well . . ."  
  
"Violent?" Duo asked, an eyebrow raised,  
  
"Yes. Exactly." Trowa nodded firmly, "And . . . well . . . Quatre's so sensitive . . . we were so caught up in our own drama last night that we didn't really stop to think about whether or not Quatre would be safe."  
  
"Tro' . . . you have much to learn!" Duo chuckled, "But . . . I dunno if I should let ya in on this . . ."  
  
"Uhm . . . what? Why?"  
  
"Because you look so CUTE when you're all concerned and confused!"  
  
"What is it Duo?" Trowa sighed heavily,  
  
"Heero would NEVER and I mean NEVER, not even in his most drunken state, would he hurt Q! There's just no way! You don't know Hee-chan like I do and there's NO WAY in HELL that he would EVER hurt Quat!"  
  
"Oh . . ." Trowa trailed off and Catherine placed another plate of bacon and eggs before him,  
  
"Eat up Trowa!" She cooed, "You'll need this for the drive home."  
  
"SHIT!" Duo exclaimed, standing up immediately, "I'm SO late for work!" He waved his arms over his head frantically . . . and over dramatically as he darted for the door, calling over his shoulder; "I LOVE YOU TRO'!"  
  
Trowa shook his head as Catherine fumed,  
  
"He knocked over my chair!" She scoffed, waving a spatula after the braided American,  
  
"I'm sorry about him." Trowa mumbled, picking up the chair,  
  
"Oh . . . I'm not really that bothered . . . I'm more worried about you, Billy said he saw you arrive, he said that you were in a terrible state! I didn't get a chance to ask last night."  
  
"Oh . . . yes Cathy, I'm fine." Trowa smiled slightly, "I . . . something happened . . ."  
  
"You wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"No, it's alright . . . I'd rather forget about it."  
  
"Ok . . . fine . . . but, Trowa . . ."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I . . . I think that you should come back to the circus!" She blurted out,  
  
"What?" Trowa asked, uncertain if he'd heard her right,  
  
"I think that you should come back to the circus!"  
  
"Why?" Trowa blinked several times,  
  
"Because . . . I think that it'd be better for you hear . . . with us . . . where it's safe . . ."  
  
"Cathy . . . I'm 21 . . . I'm a big boy now . . . I can take care of myself . . ." Trowa muttered sarcastically,  
  
"I don't like the effect that Duo is having on you! You would NEVER have said that back when . . ."  
  
"Back when what?"  
  
"Back when . . . you were . . . my . . . Trowa . . ."  
  
"Cathy . . ." Trowa sighed, standing up and hugging his older sister, who's head came up to rest on his chest, "I . . . I'm happy where I am. I have a great job, a nice house that I share with my friends and most of all I've got Duo . . . I don't need you protecting me anymore."  
  
"You never really needed me anyway . . ." She growled,  
  
"That's a lie, and you know it! I will ALWAYS need you hear because I love you . . . but I don't deserve to be babied anymore."  
  
Cathy smiled faintly, wrapping her arms tighter around Trowa's waist and pulling him tight against her,  
  
"Alright then Trowa . . . but you'd better make sure that Duo treats you right . . . if he doesn't . . . I'll HAVE to hurt him . . ."  
  
"Ok . . . I'll let him know . . ."  
  
- - -  
  
"Duo . . . you're late . . ." Quatre sighed, standing by the water cooler, "And where's your uniform?! Une's going to have a conniption on the spot!"  
  
"I know Q-man . . . I know . . . we were at the circus and, well . . . Cathy's eggs are just SO good that I forgot that I had to go to work this morning!"  
  
"Cathy's eggs? Are you sure that it wasn't Tro . . ."  
  
"Q . . . stop RIGHT there!" Duo demanded, pointing at the small blonde, "I know what body part rhymes with legs and just so we're clear on one thing, they weren't wound around any part of me this morning!"  
  
"Oh . . . so you're a bot-"  
  
"QUATRE!" Duo growled, "Stop it and lemme go to my office!" Duo whined, stamping his feet,  
  
"Agent Maxwell?"  
  
"Ahh . . . fuck it . . ." Duo muttered, hanging his head in shame and turning slowly, "Uh . . . Yo! Ma'am!" He saluted Lady Une,  
  
"Maxwell, where is your uniform?"  
  
"In my office!"  
  
"Why are you not wearing it? You weren't LATE, were you?" She asked snidely, her left eye twitching,  
  
"Oh dear . . . someone's having a bad day . . ." Duo thought as he gulped, "Erm . . ."  
  
"Oh Duo . . . please tell me you weren't late again . . ." She huffed, placing her hands on her hips, looking up at the slightly taller man,  
  
"Uhm, ok! I won't tell ya!" He said proudly, nodding up and down,  
  
"Duo . . . I'm sorry . . . but I'm going to have to report this . . ."  
  
"Bugger . . ." Duo sighed, slapping his forehead as Lady Une walked off with a somewhat sympathetic smile, "This is YOUR fault!" Duo growled, pointing an accusing finger at poor, defenceless, innocent, little Quatre who was standing, still by the water cooler, looking blissfully unaware of anything bad in the world, "Oh no you don't! That cutesy act works on everyone but me and you KNOW that! C'mon!" Duo tapped his foot,  
  
"I . . . don't know what you're talking about!" Quatre said, looking around the corridor as he walked past Duo,  
  
"Hells harlot!" Duo muttered,  
  
"Satan's slut!" Quatre retorted,  
  
"Ouch! Meow!" Wufei made his presence known as he popped his head out from his office, "I could hear Maxwell as soon as he came in through the door . . . munching on whatever overly salted snack that he picked up this morning!"  
  
"I didn't pick it up! It was in the car already!" Duo announced proudly, producing a faded looking packet of salt and vinegar crisps,  
  
"Duo . . . how . . . long have you had those in there?"  
  
"Erm . . . AC 199! EUCK!" Duo pulled a disgusted face as he glanced up at the calendar on the wall marked AC 201, "Suddenly . . . I don't feel so good . . ."  
  
"Oh dear . . ." Quatre sighed, following Duo down the hall, "Wufei! Call Sally please!"  
  
"With pleasure!" Wufei nodded, disappearing back into his office faster than one could said Wing Zero.  
  
Wufei sat down in his large, swivel leather chair and reached for the phone;  
  
RIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIING  
  
"Uhm, hello?"  
  
"Wufei!" Sally greeted,  
  
"Sally?! I was just about to call you . . ."  
  
"Oh . . .?"  
  
"Yes . . . Maxwell's . . ."  
  
"Wufei! I found out something really important from Noin that I think you need to know about!"  
  
"Oh . . . really . . .?"  
  
- - -  
  
Wufei came running down the corridor to Quatre's office where he flung open the door,  
  
"WINNER! WHERE'S MAXWELL GONE?!"  
  
"He went home . . ." Quatre answered carefully,  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"About an hour . . . he said he was feeling better, but not well enough to hang around and do physical so . . . have you been on the phone all this time?"  
  
"Yes! I have something very important to tell you! IT'S AN INJUSTICE!"  
  
"What? What is it?!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Ok . . . so . . . you came and picked me up from golf, why?" Heero asked sulkily as he folded his arms, sitting in the back of Wufei's bright yellow Honda Civic,  
  
"Heero! This is important! Somethin bad is going to happen! Relena and Hilde have gone insane!" Quatre whimpered,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Relena and Hilde are out to destroy your relationships! As soon as Sally heard she told me and I came running down the corridor as fast as I could."  
  
Heero rose an eyebrow,  
  
"It's true . . . he did . . ." Quatre said earnestly with a nod, "We have to get home! What they have in store for poor Trowa is truly . . . it's truly heart wrenching!"  
  
"Uhm . . . alright then . . ."  
  
But, little did the three former Gundam pilots know, Dorothy had already been to their home, performed her task and left.  
  
- - - To be continued . . .  
  
Dun, dun dun! Well . . . the next chapter's gonna be the last! I hope that you liked! 


	10. Final curtain

Disclaimer: For the final time! I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!  
  
Authors note: Here we are . . . at the very last chapter . . . B-chan asked if there will be a sequel and to be perfectly honest, I don't have a plan for one in my head . . . so . . . upon closer musing, it looks doubtful! I just don't see a story coming from this . . . besides . . . I'm forever doing sequels to things . . . and there's only so far you can go in Yaoi relationships . . . I personally think that male pregnancy fics are STUPID! So . . . yeah . . . and I'm not really wanted to end this with a death . . . so . . . yeah . . . letting them live their lives in peace would be great!  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Upside down, inside out.  
  
By Bubblegum Thai  
  
Chapter 10; Final curtain.  
  
Trowa whimpered as he shifted his hands, letting long, slender fingers explore the surface that they were tied against. Cold metal clinked against what appeared to be the radiator as he moved. He huddled against the cold object, resting his head on his hunched knees, letting his eyes slide shut in a desperate attempt to hide from the flashbacks. It didn't matter if his eyes were shut or not, because he was blindfolded. He tried to kick out with his feet, but they were bound too,  
  
"Why?" He whispered to himself, "Why would Duo do this to me and then just walk out and leave me when he knows what I've been through . . . he KNOWS!" His tone turned bitter, but his voice shook with fear, "Please . . . someone . . . anyone . . ."  
  
He ran the events through his mind over and over again;  
  
Trowa stepped in through the front door, he didn't expect anyone to be home, except for the possible exception of Heero, but he was usually out playing golf at this time on his day off,  
  
"Heero? Hello?" He called,  
  
"No . . . not Heero . . ."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
Before Trowa could turn around a black blindfold was sipped over his eyes and firm hands grabbed his shoulders,  
  
"Duo . . .? What are you playing at?"  
  
"Oh . . . nothing Trowa . . . nothing . . ." He whispered soothingly, moving him into what appeared to be the basement doorway,  
  
"Duo . . . where are you taking me?"  
  
"Nowhere . . ."  
  
"The basement?"  
  
". . ." Duo remained silent as he steered the tall, well-built, former Heavyarms pilot down into the basement.  
  
Once down there, Trowa was pushed to the floor, Trowa caught a hold of his braid, feeling its soft texture beneath his fingertips,  
  
"Your hair feels . . . thicker . . . Duo . . .?"  
  
"Shush . . ." Duo silenced him, moving his wrists up, clicking a pair of handcuffs around his wrists,  
  
"Duo . . . I don't like this . . ."  
  
"It's alright, love . . . I'm here . . ."  
  
Another pair of cuffs went around Trowa's ankles and he began to writhe with terror,  
  
"Duo! This isn't funny! Stop it!" Trowa growled, "Duo . . . please . . . knock it off! You've had your fun!"  
  
The basement door slammed shut and Trowa realises that he was all alone. In the dark, without being able to move. A sudden wave of terror hit him and he froze, unable to think or make a sound . . . all he could do was open and close his mouth, the air in the room was getting thinner, or so he thought and he began to struggle to breath . . .  
  
"TROWA!" Quatre cried as he darted through the front door, "TROWA?!"  
  
"BARTON?!" Wufei snapped, "Where are you?!"  
  
"The basement." Heero said dryly, moving towards the basement door and opening it up. The light from the hallway flooded the basement and Trowa sat, chest rising and falling, breathing ragged,  
  
"TROWA!" Quatre cried, flinging himself down the flight of rickety wooden steps, "Trowa! It's me!" Quatre said, ripping off the blindfold, "Trowa! Open your eyes! Please!"  
  
Trowa continued to struggle to breath, wheezing his fists opened and closed against the air. Heero simply snapped off both pairs of cuffs and Quatre took his best friend into his arms,  
  
"Trowa! Breath!"  
  
"Wufei?" Sally called from the front door,  
  
"DOWN HERE!" Wufei yelled, "QUICK!"  
  
Within seconds, Sally was on the scene, taking Trowa from Quatre and propping the tall man up in her arms,  
  
"He needs oxygen . . . call an ambulance . . . he's in shock . . ."  
  
"BITCH!" Quatre screamed and Wufei glared at him, "I MEAN DOROTHY!"  
  
Heero had run upstairs to dial for an ambulance when in strolled Duo and Hilde, happy as can be,  
  
"What's going on?" Hilde asked innocently.  
  
Trowa pointed at Duo, fear evident in his eyes as he kicked against the floor, pushing himself against Sally as he tried to get away from his lover,  
  
"Woah! Barton it wasn't Maxwell! It was Dorothy!"  
  
"Yes Trowa! It wasn't Duo! Honest! Duo wasn't here!"  
  
Quatre glared accusingly at Hilde,  
  
"Get out!" He growled,  
  
"Huh?" Duo looked confused,  
  
"Look what you've done! Do you think that we don't know what the three of you've been doing! Playing little mind games with Duo and Trowa? You wanted to get us too, but you never got the chance! Get out of my house! NOW!" Quatre screamed, moving towards Hilde with balled fists,  
  
"I'M SORRY!" She bawled, running out the front door.  
  
Duo ran down the basement steps and skidded along the floor on his knees to Trowa,  
  
"Oh Tro' . . . oh Trowa . . . what's wrong?" He whispered hoarsely, tears slipping down his cheeks, "I . . . What's wrong Trowa?! Please tell me!"  
  
"Trowa's gone into shock!"  
  
"It was Dorothy Barton! WAKE UP BARTON!" Wufei began to yell, grasping Trowa by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
Duo held onto Trowa tight,  
  
"Trowa please . . . I don't know what happened . . . but it wasn't me that did it . . . I' sorry! I shoulda been here to protect you! Please don't leave me . . . please don't go . . ." He began to sob, "I don't wanna lose you . . ."  
  
Trowa suddenly took in a large breath before exhaling heavily, his eyes wide open,  
  
"Braid! You had a braid!" Trowa mumbled after a few seconds, tossing is head in Duo's lap,  
  
"I . . . I can't explain that one . . ." Duo sighed sadly, "But . . . please believe me . . . it wasn't me!"  
  
"It was Dorothy!" Sally sighed, "She must've braided her hair because she knew that you would instinctively felt for Duo's trademark."  
  
"Oh . . ." Trowa took in another heavy breath, turning and burying his face into Duo's shirt, "I'm sorry . . ."  
  
"Me too . . . I shoulda been here to protect you!"  
  
"It's alright . . ."  
  
"Oh god . . . I've got a meeting with Dorothy tonight . . . she was probably going to . . ." Quatre gasped, "She was . . ."  
  
Duo shuddered,  
  
"Icky! Dorothy!" Duo growled, "She touched my beautiful Trowa!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Good evening, Dorothy . . . I hope you don't mind, but I brought a few, ahem, friends . . ." Quatre said as he entered Dorothy's house, followed by Heero, Duo, Wufei, Sally and finally Trowa,  
  
"Oh . . . that's . . . a little . . . impolite, isn't it?" She asked nervously, "Inviting people to someone else's house."  
  
"Yeah well . . . we figured that so was trying to sabotage a relationship . . ." Duo said casually,  
  
". . . or trying to mentally scar someone for life . . ." Trowa added just as calm,  
  
"I . . . I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Cut the crap!" Quatre snapped as Dorothy found herself against the wall, being held there by Wufei as Heero pulled out his old, faithful gun, holding it against her forehead,  
  
"Now . . . we want you to call Relena . . ." Sally said,  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
"Tell her that we're going to have restraining orders placed on her and tell her that she'll agree or Heero'll pull the trigger . . ."  
  
Duo handed her a phone and she shakily dialled Relena's number,  
  
"Yes?!"  
  
"Relena . . ." Dorothy began nervously, "Heero Yuy's here . . . he has a gun to my head and he's going to shoot me unless you agree that he, Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Sally and Wufei have restraining orders put on you! PLEASE AGREE BECAUSE I'M SCARED!" She screamed,  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"JUST SAY YES!" Dorothy held out the phone as Relena sighed,  
  
"Fine!" She muttered, "DOROTHY! YOU FAILED! YOU'RE A WHIMPERING COWARD!"  
  
"You say no to them when you're facing 5 of the most vicious killers!"  
  
"You used to be cool . . ." Relena said snidely.  
  
Dorothy hung up, dropping the phone to the ground as Wufei released her. The six left her shaking on the floor in a small pool of blood from when she banged her head as she hit the floor.  
  
- - -  
  
3 weeks later . . .  
  
"WOO!" Duo yelled as he ran with the empty shopping cart.  
  
He clambered in awkwardly and turned to Heero,  
  
"Hey! Hee-chan! Gimme a nudge, will ya?!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes! But, you'll chase after me, yeah?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as another yes! Push away my man!"  
  
Heero nudged Duo's trolley hard with his foot and the braided baka went sailing across ASDA car park,  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo screamed, "OK! HEERO! YOU CAN COME GET ME NOW!"  
  
Little did Duo know, Heero was already sitting in the car, watching Duo steadily make his way towards the main road traffic,  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Duo screeched, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Luckily for Duo, Trowa seemingly sprang out of nowhere, stopping the kamikaze trolley, picking Duo up and out of it as he quivered with fear,  
  
"That'll teach you."  
  
"I . . . I . . . I . . ." Duo whimpered in terror.  
  
Quatre chuckled,  
  
"Heero, that was mean! Honestly! We should never leave the pair of you alone in a supermarket car park ever again! All we did was go in and grab some drinks and we leave you alone for 5 minutes and you STILL try to kill one another!"  
  
"I just did what he asked!" Heero said defensively,  
  
"You should know better than to listen to Duo!"  
  
"HEY!" Duo growled, fighting against Trowa to lunge at Quatre, "I'll get you for that blonde!"  
  
- - - Owari!  
  
The end! Phew! 


End file.
